A night with you
by SIUfan14
Summary: Cece spends a night with a loved one. Story is better than the summery
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys sorry I haven't made a fanfic or updated one in a long time. Ive been revising for exams and other shiz has been going on. I sent this idea to my friend and they said that they liked it so I hope you guys do too.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shake It Up. If I did then Rocky and Cece would have dated already. **It was a normal day at the Shake It Up studio and Cece ran over to her best friend Rocky.

"Hey Rocky" said Cece excitedly

"Hey Cece. What are you so happy about?" asked Rocky

"Well you know that the new Justin Bieber CD?"

"Yes. It doesn't come out for another month" explained Rocky

"Well one if Deuces cousins knows Scooter and he was able to get me a copy of the CD before it comes out" screamed Cece

Rocky and Cece jumped up and down with happiness.

"OMG that's so cool Cece. Hey can I listen to it once you're finished with it?" asked Rocky

Cece gasped "Rocky you know I will never be finished with Bieber!"

Rocky's happy face turned into a sad one.

"Aww come on Rocky cheer up. I'll tell you what. You can come over to my house after the show and we can listen to it together. I gotta tell you something else later anyways' said Cece. She said the last bit nervously and quietly but her friend still noticed what Cece had said. Rocky's face went from a sad face into a happy one and then into a confused one.

"Cece why can't you tell me now?" asked Rocky concerned.

Cece ran onto the stage and before Rocky could say anything Gary Wilde interrupted them and then a beep could he heard which meant that the show was starting.

Throughout the whole show Rocky gave a confused look over to Cece. Cece was about to run off and hoped that Rocky had forgotten about earlier but before she could make it out of the studio doors Rocky grabbed Cece's arm and said "Hey Ce"

"Oh hey Rocky" said Cece suspiciously

"where are you going?"

"I was gonna head over to your apartment remember?" asked Rocky

"Oh yeah I forgot" laughed Cece "Wait why are going to MY apartment? WHAT DID TY TELL YOU?" asked Cece

"Woah Ce relax Ty didn't tell me anything. I'm going to listen to the new JB album remember?"

Cece calmed down and Rocky just looked really confused. Cece walked to her apartment with Rocky linked to her arm.

"HEY MOM IM HOME AND I HAVE ROCKY!" shouted Cece

"Hey Cece, hey Rocky" said officer Jones who was sitting on the couch. "Rocky do you want to sleep over tonight?" asked officer Jones

"Sure. Thanks miss Jones" said Rocky and Rocky dashed upstairs to get her stuff from her apartment.

"Hey mom what's up" asked Cece casualty.

"Cece sit down!" said miss Jones

Cece quickly obeyed her mom.

"Cece did you tell Rocky yet?" aske officer Jones

"No mom" said Cece sadly

"Why not?"

"Because I want the time to be just right and I don't want her to run away if I tell her. I could loose my best friend here mom". Cece was close to tears

"Cece whatever happens Rocky will always be your best friend. She will never leave you" miss Jones wiped the tears from Cece's eyes and Cece whispered "Thanks mom"

Just then Rocky came back with an overnight bag.

"Hey hey hey" said Rocky

Cece's mom got up from the couch and ordered some pizza and left the two teenage girls alone.

Rocky ran into Cece's bedroom and put her overnight bag onto Cece's bed and ran back out to join Cece on the couch. (oh and Flynn is at Henrys house)

Miss Jones went into her own bedroom because she got a private phone call from the police station.

"So Cece what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Rocky curiously

Cece went really worried and turned towards her friend. She breathed in heavily and said "Well Rocky...I don't know how you will react to this but please just don't run away from me or stop talking to me but Rocky" Cece breathed heavily again but this time is was to stop herself from crying in case her friend didn't feel the same way "R..Ro...Rocky I love you" Cece finally said. Rocky just sat there without saying a word. Rocky stayed there for about 30 minutes and for these minutes Cece was crying her eyes out. Then Rocky finally spoke and said "I love you too Cece"

You see during that 30 minutes Rocky was trying to process what ha just happened and what her feeling were towards Cece.

Rocky wiped away the tears from Cece's face. Cece said "Really? You love me back? More than just best friends?"

"Yes Cece I do. How long have you felt this way about me"?

"For a few years. At first I didn't understand what the feeling was then I realised it was love. Also I asked my mom about the feeling and she said it was love too" Cece explained the whole situation to Rocky.

The door bell ran and Cece's mom answered the door and grabbed the pizza and paid for it.

"Hey girls pizzas here" shouted miss Jones

"Thanks mom" said Cece

"Thanks Miss Jones" said Rocky

"No problem girls" said Miss Jones and she smiled at the girls. You see Miss Jones heard the conversation between Rocky and Cece. Cece knew her mom was watching because Cece could see her Mom standing outside her bedroom and looking at them.

After the girls had their pizza they went to brush their teeth before heading into Cece's bedroom. Rocky ran into Cece's room while Miss Jone grabbed her daughter and pulled her in for a hug "You see Cece I told you everything would work out" said Miss Jones very happily.

"I know Mom. Thanks" whispered Cece

"Goodnight Cece. You guys better be safe tonight" whispered Miss Jones

"Mom calm down. It's not like Rocky is gonna try and do anything. She's a goody-two-shoes. Nothing like that will happen til we are like 16" explained Cece.

"I hope not" said Miss Jones

"Goodnight Mom" said Cece desperately trying to get rid of her mom.

"Goodnight Ce" said Miss Jones getting the message.

Cece walked back into her bedroom and saw rocky lying on the floor in a sleeping bag. Cece didn't like to see Rocky on the floor because of how uncomftable she looked.

"Hey Rocky do you want to sleep in my bed with me?" asked Cece.

Rocky's eyes went wide and said "Woah Cece isn't that a bit too extreme i mean we have JUST shared our feelings for each other I don't think we should be doing that for a while" said Rocky fastly.

"Woah Rocky I didn't mean like have sex. I meant actually sleep with each other. Like you sleeping next to me. I know you must be uncomfortable in that sleeping bag on the floor" said Cece

"Oh ok. Sure" said Rocky happily.

Rocky unzipped her sleeping bag and climbed into Cece's bed.

Cece climbed into her bed next to Rocky.

Just as soon as Cece went into her bed she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist. Cece just layer there smiling. Rocky kissed Cece on the top of her head and said "Goodnight Cece I love you. Oh and will you be my girlfriend?" Cece turned over to face Rocky and said "Yes Rocky I would love to be your girlfriend"

Cece gave Rocky a quick kiss on the lips and said "Goodnight Rocky. I love you too boo"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back with Chapter 2 :) Even though I've only got two reviews I'm very happy. I have to agree with DakotaDawg that there isn't enough Rece fanfics. This is a short chapter but I have ALOT planned for the next chapter. So here it is :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up! In any way. If I did then Rece Tynka and Duece/me would have already happened.**

Cece's Point Of View

I woke up next to my beautiful girlfriend but I didn't move because Er head was on top of my chest and I didn't want to disturb her. I sighed happily to myself. Rocky's head move up and down with my body as I sighed. I seriously couldn't be happier. Just then I saw Rocky's eyes flutter open and she had a smile on her face.

"Good morning beautiful" I said to Rocky.

"Hmmm?...Oh hey Cece" Rocky said sleepily.

I just couldn't stop smiling at her I mean Rocky is just so freaking perfect.

I sat there for about 5 minutes until Rocky sat herself up and asked "So Ce what have you got planned for today?"

"Well I thought we could go to the mall and pick out some clothes and I arranged for us to have a date and Crustys tonight. Is that ok with you baby?" I said happily

"Yeah that sounds awesome. Let me just get ready first" she replied.

Then Rocky climbed out of my bed and took her overnight bag into my bathroom. Then I heard the sound of my shower. I went to go and get some breakfast when I saw my mom. She had a bigger smile than mine in her face.

"Hey mom. What's gotten you so happy?"

"I was checking up on you and Rocky about two hours ago. Rocky had her head on your chest and your hand was on her back. Gosh you guys sure are cute when your sleeping with each other" She replied.

"Wow seriously? Ha-ha I guess we were just made for each other" I said.

Mom just smiled and nodded her head. I went over to the cupboard and got out some Lucky Charms and got some milk from the fridge. After I made my breakfast I heard a "Hey hey hey" from behind me and a pair of hands covered my eyes "Guess who" whispered Rocky into my ears.

"Hey Rocky" I said

Then Rocky removed her hands and leaned down to give me a quick peck on the lips. Then Rocky made herself some toast with nutella on it and sat herself next to me. We didn't say anything and we just ate. I stared at her because she was in a White t-shirt that says "I Love To Dance" with a black jacket on top of it and a red skirt with her red Doc Martens. I swear she loves her Doc Martens more than anything else. As soon as I finished eating I said "Hey Rocks I'm gonna go and get ready"

She looked at me and said "Ok sweetie. I'll just stay here and see what's on TV"

I nodded my head and walked in my bedroom to grab some clothes and my hairbrush. Then I ran to the bathroom and put the shower on. I striped off my PJs and slowly went into the shower. It was nice and warm which is just how I like it. I had as long as you love me by Justin Bieber stuck in my head and sang it in the shower. I'm ok at singing but I prefer dancing. After about 10 minutes and turned the shower off and put on a black shirt that has a peace sign on it and I wore a purple baseball hoodie over it. I then put on some baggie jeans and my black really high converse. I walked over to my bedroom with my PJs and hairbrush in my beds and put my PJs in my laundry basket and hairbrush on my dresser. I got my hairdryer out of its pink box and plugged it in and switched it on.

After about 30 minutes of drying my hair and brushing it i walk into the living room and saw Rocky watching The Ellen Show. I crept up behind her and grabbed her sides and screamed "Roar"

Rocky screamed at hit me on the arm "Cece! That's was NOT funny"

I felt really upset that I made Rocky mad.

"Cece I'm sorry. I was just scared. I love you.

I kissed passionately on the lips and said "I love you too Rocky".

Then once we stopped kissing I smiled at her and said "Come on Rocky let's go to the mall" and we walked out of my apartment with other arms linked to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys its SIUfan14 or Lauren or whatever else you know me by. Just made this saying its my last day of school today and I have still been working on chapter 3 because im a bit stuck. So im having a readers vote. **

**The question is: Do you want Cece and Rocky to have a lemony scene?**

**I will update it in 6 weeks (When I go back to school because my laptop is broken at home) **

**Ok bye guys. Have a nice summer **


End file.
